Strangers
by JohnTitor
Summary: Hilda is invited to a Halloween costume party. Warning: Smut.


**Strangers**

**strang·er** noun : _a person or thing that is unknown or with whom one is unacquainted._

* * *

"You know Hilda, I really despise the way society treats Halloween."

Once again Bianca was lecturing me, and sticking her ideals on me. "Is that so?" I barely reply, while looking around at all the sexy Halloween costumes that adorned the store wall.

"Yes! You agree of course? I mean how you could not, would simply be beyond me!" She exasperated. "Just look at the walls!" Her fingers pointed accusingly at the skimpy costumes on the wall. "Everything here is sensual and sexual, as well as submissive!"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, yeah. Women and sandwiches, whatever."

"Hilda, are you honestly suggesting that you're okay with these costumes?" Her tone was taken aback, as if she couldn't believe there were people who existed that didn't agree with her.

"Bianca, just because a costume makes you look sexy, doesn't mean that you're okay with being seen as a sex object."

She raised her chin in the air, with her arms accentuating her breast size. "Well then what does it mean?"

"It just means you like looking sexy; it's about confidence Bianca." Then with a wave of my hand at her breast, "Obviously someone with your assets doesn't need something like that."

Her face flushed a red color, "Wh-what nonsense are you talking of."

I ignored her and continued looking at the costumes. _Why do all the sexy costumes have big bust_. Then I looked down at my own breast. A sigh was released. I wasn't gorgeous by the eyes of most people. My bust size was considerably smaller than most others. As a Pokemon trainer it wasn't such a big deal. Traveling a lot, going through rough terrain, it was all made easier since I wouldn't have back problems. How Cynthia became champion is beyond me; I would have quit after the first month of pains. However, when it came to aesthetic pleasures, my bust was a bit depressing. My ass wasn't something to talk about either, especially when I would walk around Bianca, the blonde, ditzy, girl with big breast and ass. How did guys not fall for that? It was a bit funny to see them all get turned down though. I sometimes think she's lesbian, or at least bi. I honestly blame it on Elesa. That day with the electric gym leader really changed a lot in Bianca, one of them definitely being her sexuality. I don't think Bianca had a bigger crush before than that one time during a Pokemon conference, and Steven Stone, the Hoenn champion, visited us. Maybe Bianca simply likes style?

Anyways, as I looked at all these costumes I couldn't help but groan. What was I going to wear at Flint's Halloween Party? I normally wouldn't be interested in parties, but this party was different. In the message I had gotten it said, "Costumes only. Halloween Night. Sunnyshore Beach." It wasn't the fact that it was in a different country that excited me, and it wasn't the fact that it would be on the beach; it was the fact that it was costumes only. You see, at 18 years of age, I had discovered a few things of myself. I don't like it when guys are completely naked, but still have their socks on. Does it really matter? Not really, but it just bugs me. Others made more sense; one thing that really annoys me is when guys have huge sex egos, like if they're god's gift to women.

As a Pokemon trainers, most of us left our homes when we were 14, 12 and some even 10; thus, it isn't shocking that we matured quicker. When you risk your life everyday, fighting creatures that might as well come from legends and folklore, along with hormones that come with being a teenager, it isn't surprising that a lot of trainers indulge in pleasures of the carnal desire. Of course I'm just saying this because I don't like being called a slut, but whatever. I read a quote, yes trainers sometimes read on long journeys while adventuring through the world, and it said, "In a closed society where everybody's guilty, the only crime is getting caught. In a world of thieves, the only final sin is stupidity." Pretty much, we're all fucked up in this world, why judge someone by what we do in our private time.

This short drabble was pretty much only said because it takes a bit of rationalizing for me to come to terms with this. I-I have a… fetish… (How embarrassing!)

and it's of spandex.

Yes, _spandex_.

It just turns me on; to see someone's body with the spandex all around them. Just looking at that tight suit conforming to every muscle; exposing every detail, but still leaving so very much to my naughty imagination drives my pussy insane. I can picture the material stretching against his hardening cock as a wet spot of pre cum forms where the spandex met the tip.

It's difficult to tell people of this, but it isn't so hard to think it, write it, whatever it is I'm doing. So as we established, I have sexual pet peeves, but there are also things I do enjoy. For that reason, the one thing that I've always wanted to do, that I've always dreamed and fantasized about, was to fuck Spider Man. Not Superman, absolutely not Iron Man, but Spider-Man. Maybe Batman, but it's definitely Spider-Man who gets my _spider sense tingling_.

Just thinking about having sex with him fills me with so much lust. I could feel myself getting wet at this very moment.

"Hilda!"

"Huh?" I was finally snapped out of my thoughts by Bianca.

"Are you going to pick a costume or what? Elesa's show is going to start soon and I want to be at the hotel in time to see it."

There we go with Elesa again. "Just go on without me. I'll catch up soon enough."

She shrugged her shoulders and walked away, leaving me alone with a choice to make. I saw a couple of costumes around, one of them being Catwoman's latest from that new Nolan movie.

_There better be a Spider-Man at this party_, I thought. _I'm without doubt having sex with __**anyone**__ in a Spider-Man suit._

Like I said I had a spandex fetish; therefore, I didn't want to sleep with a guy in an Iron Man costume. If it's any good, it will probably not be spandex; moreover, I didn't like Superman for the simple reason that you could see his face. Yes, he wore spandex, but if I could see his face, it would ruin it a bit. See, the more I explored this fetish I realized that it wasn't just the spandex, it was about the suit. The fact that it could be anyone you want underneath. There's a thrill of not knowing.

I looked at the costume for Catwoman, _I can easily adapt this too make a Black Cat one._ Apparently the store didn't have one since Black Cat hasn't been in any of the movies in the past two decades. _If I can get a Black Cat outfit, it'll be much easier to fuck a Spider-Man at this party._ In fact, I was kind of like Felicia in this regard; she simply liked Spidey, not Peter. Oh well, I feel no regrets. My costume didn't really matter anyways, whether I was Black Cat or Little Red Riding Hood, I wouldn't be denied regardless; I **will** be fucking a Spider-Man tonight.

I buy the costume and look around for some more supplies; tonight will be perfect.

* * *

Volkner was not in a good mood today. Not only had Morty swindled him into throwing a party on the beach, but it turned out that he decided that Sinnoh wasn't enough: he went out and invited everyone. When people use the term everybody, they don't usually mean everybody. Well Volkner did. Morty had literally invited everyone and anyone (provided that they were a costume) to the beach party at Sunnyshore. People were literally coming from other countries to simply party. He checked his Chatoter this morning and could see that all of the people were already chattering about the "Halloween party of the year!" Seriously, were these people retarded? How many Halloween parties were there in a year?

Just looking at the trending topics he could see: #PartyMorty #HalloweenParty #SunnyShoreBeach and #YOLO.

He wasn't sure if that last one belonged to the same conversation, but he assumed so. _Chatoter_ wasn't the only social media doing this though, his _PokeBook_ event had so many RSVPs he was sure that many of them had to be fake. The comments were saying things like, "Will be selling condoms outside!" as well as many asking questions, "Is Sunnyshore that light house place in Kanto?"

He took a simple glance at _RedDitto_, and was pleased to see that it showed numerous threads about people in their costumes. That made him smile; at least some people weren't complete fucking retards.

He wasn't idealistic though, he knew there would many people who would try to fuck up his party. Usually it would be a drunk or something, but when Morty went out and invited four fucking countries, it was pretty obvious someone would try something.

It wasn't Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, or even Plasma. It was something much worse.

Team Mudkips.

Don't let the cute loveable pokemon fool you. This website started out as fans of the starter from Hoenn, but it quickly turned into a cult. A following grew at an alarming rate. People started getting violent: once after a trainer with a Torchic was defeated he was stripped naked. Stark naked. Why? He wasn't raped, they didn't steal anything valuable: they even left his phone, and wallet. They simply stole his clothes and phone battery, leaving him stranded on a Hoenn route. Other cases include one of a trainer and her Treeko. She was walking down Route 218 when she encountered a trainer and his Mudkip. He walked up to her; he was borderline obese, a neck beard adorning his face. "So I heard you like Mudkip?" The police report says she politely replied, "No I liked Treeko better." Things didn't turn out pretty for her.

Volkner, for the first time actually feared for his city. He wasn't sure what type of assault this could be. With a party as immense as the one he was throwing, and people of all types coming in costumes, anything could happen.

* * *

Red wasn't an introvert like many people thought. He simply couldn't handle being around so many people. He also valued his privacy and enjoyed silence. Maybe he was an introvert, but was that so bad? When Blue showed up at his house with a Charizard costume and he had a Blastoise one, he knew the night wouldn't be a quiet one.

* * *

Arriving at the party wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. I showed up with my white wig, and I looked around and everywhere I could see where people in costumes. There was pokemons, vampires, zombies and super heroes on every corner. I didn't stick out as badly as I thought I would, but that's okay. Still with so many costumes, I was hoping I would see a Spider-Man by now. No such luck.

A gruff voice talked to me from behind, "Catwoman. I see you made it."

I decided I might as well slip in to character, "Sorry bats, but you've got the wrong kitty!" and kept walking.

It was a bit silly, but it was kind of fun. For one night, I wouldn't be Hilda the struggling trainer with dreams of being champion. I could be a totally different person.

* * *

"This is my city. I am her leader; her beacon of light. I protect her not because it's my job, but because I want to. I know her like the back of my hand; I've laid down the foundation for her, and built her myself."

Volkner stood at the top of his gym looking over the crowd. They were going to strike and he had to be ready. So concentrated was he, that he didn't notice when a pair of Pikachu ears made their way onto his head. Turning around he saw her.

"Speaking like that will make any girl jealous Volkner." The sweet voice of Jasmine filled the air. "Didn't Morty tell you only costumes are allowed?"

He looked her from head to toe, and saw that she was wearing brown high heels, a brown skirt and a yellow shirt. "And what the devil is that supposed to be?"

"You can't tell?" She did a twirl. "It's called gijinka! They're really popular now a days. I'm supposed to be Stunfisk."

"Charming." He turned and looked back out towards the city beach. It was going to happen, he knew it. Then he felt a pair of soft hands caressing him. Unbuttoning his jacket. "Stop. My city needs me."

"You know who I saw earlier?"

"Team Mudkip? Do you have any information on them?"

"I saw Red walking around. **Red**. Do you hear me _Volkner_?" She made sure to purr his name in his ear. "Red was walking around. Is there really anything that Team Mudkip can do that Red or any of the other champions that Morty somehow made show up can't deal with?" She started kissing his neck. "Let's go inside your gym… but make sure to keep the Pikachu ears." She giggled, "They're cute."

Red… If Red was here, then maybe it would be okay if he left for an hour or two… The Pikachu ears were definitely coming off though.

* * *

I saw him! He was hanging out with some other super heroes. They were taking pictures and making poses. I gained all the courage I could find and made my way over there.

"Hey Spider." That was a signature line by Felicia. "Want to ditch the _Legion of Dorks_ and have some real fun?"

He looked shy at first. I don't think he was sure I was talking to him. He looked around as if to make sure before looking back at me and nodding.

"Meet me at the top of the lighthouse." Turning around I made one last line, "Catch me if you can!"

Tonight, I was going to fuck Spider-Man.

* * *

"Operation Mudkips is undergo." A purple costumed Mudkip stood around a table with 3 other mudkips looking, well casually at a costume party. "Wait… Where are the other members?"

"They saw Cynthia and started chasing off."

"What!? Well it doesn't matter. The operation has begun."

"Yes sir!" All the members waited by the entrance to the beach.

After 29 minutes a young man on a moped showed up. He looked around and saw Morty dressed as a Red Power Ranger.

"Are you in charge here sir?"

Morty looked around for Volkner. "Um.. Yeah I guess so."

"Well we have 40 pizzas coming in and we need you to pay."

Morty looked and sure enough, four other guys were coming in on mopeds with pizza box stacks. "Oh yeah sure." He pulled out his wallet and slid his credit card. Turned around and yelled to the crowd. "MORE PIZZA!"

Everyone cheered and headed over to help carry the boxes to tables so everyone else could eat.

Meanwhile, Team Mudkip stared at them.

"Well… that didn't go as planned."

"Yeah, trying to scam an Elite Four member into paying for the pizza wasn't our brightest idea."

Slowly they spread out and headed their separate ways.

* * *

I was waiting for him at the top of the lighthouse. I had already stripped completely naked, and only had the black mask and white wig on. I waited a bit before turning around. I had heard him going up the stairs, and now when I turned it was just the perfect moment where he emerged from the staircase.

There he stood in his spandex outfit of Spider-Man. I walked up to him, without even letting him say a word and lifted his mask, just enough to see his mouth. I started to kiss him, inserting my tongue inside of his mouth. Every caress and every movement made me hornier than I'd been all day. At this point I was exceptionally wet. I started running my hands over that inviting bulge, enjoying the warmth of his rock hard dick. I got on my knees, and pressed my mouth against it. As soon as my lips curled around it I felt it twitch. As I leaned back and admire it, I would caress it, making it harder. I could see it straining against the confines of the suit, aching to get out and into me. There's something just so exhilarating about teasing someone through their clothing. That extra layer of fabric adds this whole new level of eroticism. He'd grown impatient with me. I wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he still hadn't blown his load yet, or maybe he had to leave for Kanto in an hour. Regardless, he's got to finish fast. How unfortunate that the suit isn't two pieces. Yanking at the tented fabric concealing his erection he tears a hole and forces his engorged cock through it. I was already sweating profusely. The smell of his dick entered my nostrils as his suit was ripped. I just love having that one sexy part of a man completely exposed while the rest of him is covered. There's just so much more focus on it that way. Without the slightest effort, he lifts me right off of the ground and buries himself to the hilt in my pussy. I was not ready for that at all. I orgasm without fail.

"Oh fuck … F-FUCK …!" I screamed as he buried himself inside me. As he had me in the air both hands grabbing my ass cheeks, I could feel one spreading me. Next thing I knew he had a finger in my asshole. He began rubbing the finger inside of me, pumping it in and out. This was accompanied, with long thrusts from his magnificent dick going in and out of me. "Fuck me! Harder!" It wasn't long before, he complied with my wishes and had me screaming incoherently as he pounded me with all he had.

He brought me over to the edge of the lighthouse, and bent me over. I tried looking back to see him, but his hands grabbed on to my hair, both wig and normal, and pulled me back. I could only moan in appreciation. I knew this was something promiscuous. Fucking a stranger just because he was dressed like Spider-Man; however, that was the appeal. He's a stranger. I don't know if he's 31 with two children and married or my own brother, and honestly I don't care. The only thing I care about right now is his dick. His cock started slamming back into me. Every inch going in at once. "Fuck my pussy! Fuck me faster!" I started slamming myself unto him as well. Trying to get every inch of it inside of me. His cock started twitching inside of me and I could feel him getting close to cumming. "Fill my pussy! Fill it with your cum! Use me as your cumdumpster!" The words were just coming out of my mouth now.

Soon his seed splashed inside of me. I rested myself on the rail of the lighthouse looking over the crowd.

He pulled out of me and started walking away. He left me behind bent over with cum dripping out of my pussy and only one thought on my mind.

_I had just fucked Spider-Man._


End file.
